Can’t Help but fall in Love
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mokuba wants to marry his beloved but he has to go through her older brother. Joey and Mokuba have a little talk of his intentions towards Serenity. Being sort of old-fashioned of asking his girlfriend’s hand in marriage, he decides to ask Joey to have h


**Arashi: Hey I'm back with a new story. This is for Compy's Yugioh contest, I honored to be apart of after read many fics that others have done for the contest that have been done before. This is a siblingshipping fanfic and my first time for writing this couple. ^ .^**

**Ages of the following people:**

**Mokuba and Serenity- 19**

**Joey, Mai, Yugi, and the gang- 24**

**Kaiba- 25**

**Disclaimers I don't own Yugioh or Can't Help Falling in Love. They are owned their respectful owners. Story won't have the lyrics to the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love' just the meaning of the song, thanks. This would be seven to eight years after the series ended.**

Can't Help but fall in Love

Summary- Mokuba wants to marry his beloved but he has to go through her older brother. Joey and Mokuba have a little talk of his intentions towards Serenity. Being sort of old-fashioned of asking his girlfriend's hand in marriage, he decides to ask Joey to have his Blessing for the union since he's the only male left in the Wheeler family. The Wheeler children's father is dead.

Pairings: MokubaxSerenity (siblingshipping), JoeyxMai (Polarshipping), KaibaxTea (Azureshipping), and mentions of one-sided relationships TristanxSerenity and DukexSerenity.

________________________________________________________________________

In a the stylish office of the CEO, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba can be seen pacing back and forth biting his nails nervously. His dark grey eyes showing fear that is so rare in the nineteen year old. Mokuba sighed as he looked at the phone wanting to call and tell Serenity his plan of proposing to her. He couldn't bring himself to; he needed the blessing from her older brother first before asking her to marry him. In away he's slightly more old-fashion in that way then his older brother, Seto, when he asked Tea to marry him.

He shook his head at that thought, who would think that Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner would get together than later down the road get married. He nearly laughed when his best friend Serenity told him that. And that is the same day when he realized that he fell in love with her and asked her out. He still felt the shivers of going down his back when his older brother found out about them. Surprising to the both of them that Joey took it well considering he's usually protective of her. Mokuba still could remember that day that happen about three years ago.

---------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------

(Mokuba's POV)

'Man, another day at the company for me and big brother. He did say he had some news for me or something like that. Hm, wonder what it is?' I thought to myself as I walked into the park.

I could hear the children laughter as they play, I sometimes felt a little jealous of them because in a way I could never have a regular childhood because my big brother is Seto Kaiba and he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp, despite he could give me anything I wanted in the world. I smiled as I saw to kids play on the swings, its obvious that they are brothers, the younger of the two fell off and started cry. I continued watching as the older one picked up the other up and for some strange reason it reminded me of me and Seto during the time we were at the orphanage.

I heard the beautiful laugh of my best friend as she hugged me behind of me.

I nearly shivered as she spoke in my ear, "Those two boys always remind me of Joey and me at their age, too Mokie."

I chuckled, "Yeah, so what do you want to do now?"

Serenity let go of me, as she looked around the park for an idea what to do and hang out for a while before going home. For some strange reason I felt disappointed when she let go of me and happy that she used the nickname that big brother use to call me.

I always knew that I had a slight crush on her since I first saw her with Joey and the others in Battle City. I hated how both Tristan and Duke compete for her affections as if she is a possession then a person. To me she is an angel and I'm lucky to have her as a friend and confident. I could tell her everything that I that I'm not able to bring myself to say anything to anyone especially my big brother.

"Mokuba lets go gets some ice cream and sit under that tree over by the lake. You won't believe the news I got to tell you that I heard from Tea." Serenity said with excitement as she hopped to one foot to the other.

After the two of us got the ice cream, rocky road for her and a strawberry for me. We went under the tree to enjoy our treat; I asked her, "What did Tea tell you?"

The angel besides me giggled as she replies, "She told me and Mai that your older brother asked her to marry him!"

'Wha! My own brother proposes to Tea, his girlfriend of three years.' The shock must have shown on my face because Serenity looked concern as she asked in the background if I was ok. Shaking my head I stared at the girl besides me wanting to say something but couldn't say a thing.

She understood what I wanted to ask. Serenity's soft brown eyes glazed as she told me the event that took place. I felt myself drowning in them.

"Both me and Mai felt the same way too when we heard the news. Heck as soon as Joey came into the room he took one look at us and started laughing his head off! He laughed so hard that I could understand a word he said. He then stopped and told Tea in front of me and Mai, "Congrats Tea. Oh and tell Kaiba the same thing too." He just smiled shaking his head muttering about time or something like that. Mai finally snapped out of it and went towards big brother. Then she smacked him in the back of the head as he admitted to all three of us that he and Yugi knew what Kaiba was going to do. I had a feeling that Mai was hurt that Joey didn't tell her since they are going out."

I continued to blink as I realize something. I won't have to be the next one in line for being the president of the company anymore if Seto is going to marry Tea. So that was the big news that he wanted to tell me. Well I happy for him.

Serenity grinned as she understood what I was thinking. She knew that I didn't want to take over Kaiba corp. I hated what that place did to Seto and I had a fear it might happen to me eventual. That's one of the several things I loved about her.

That made me stop in my train of thought as I ponder if I really loved Serenity. My heart skipped several beats, as I realized something somehow my crush for her turned into love. Can't help but falling in love with Serenity Wheeler! What will Seto say, I know he hates Joey but will he accept us going out?! And then there is Joey and I know I usually try not to laugh at Tristan and Duke when they get to close to her but now might be a different story.

A silence came over us as we looked at the lake. I could till its starting to get dark because I'm seeing a couple of fire flies flying across the water. The sunset caste a beautiful scenery at that moment over the lake and the girl right next to me. Serenity's auburn-colored hair shines more beautiful and tranquility seems to be in the air. The colors of red, gold , and orange fought on the water mixing with it as people relaxed and watch the sunset.

I could have sworn I heard the song on a radio from the couple several feet away from us called "Can't help but falling in love" by the group A*Teens. I liked the song but at that moment it seemed to fit both me and Serenity. It never really hitted me until just now. Great the only thing I got to do is tell her how I feel about her. Serenity just smiled softly listening to the words and gazing at the sunset with dreamy look on her face, that I get to see and it ain't Tristan and Duke!

"Serenity there something I wanted to tell you," I said looking at my hands twiddling with them. At the corner of my eye I saw her nod as I continued. " You know we been friends for a long time already."

"Since the end of Battle City." she said looking at me with a smile. Damn, her smile can get me undone and I'll do anything to see that smile on her lips.

I grinned back at her, as I continued. "The thing is Serenity, that I think I ……..uh…….might like you more than a friend."

She giggled softly as she leaned more closer to me, taking my head in her hands. She whispered in my ear, " I feel the same way, Mokie."

She pressed her lips towards mine and we kissed. It wasn't the kind you see in movies, but it was sweet and perfect for us. She tasted like strawberries and rocky road. I like this flavor and I really don't care at the moment what our older brothers will say about us being together. Still apart of me wonder how they will react to this installment.

I got my answer and it happened two weeks after the fateful day at the park.

Joey was the first one to find out and what really surprise me and everyone else especially Serenity. He accepted us and had no problem with it as long I don't hurt my Serenity's heart. Heck even Mai wasn't sure how he would react and their together. She also gave me a warning about not to hurt her little 'sister's' heart or face the consequences from her and Joey.

Seto on the underhand didn't take it too well. He down right hated the possibility of the idea of being Joey's future brother-in-law. Hell I'm not really thinking about marriage now but the idea of marrying my angel is very appealing and she would be beautiful at our future wedding.

---------------------------------------Flashback ends------------------------------------------------

(normal pov)

Mokuba left Kaiba Corp. heading towards Joey's house to have a conversation with his possible future brother in law. His black shorter now then he had it when he was younger waved slightly in the wind as he drove in his blue Mercedes that was a graduation gift from the gang.

A blonde man around the age of 24 stood outside his house waiting patiently for his little sister's boyfriend to come. He did promise Serenity not to scare or hurt him to much. Joey trusted the man that Mokuba became and willing to give the boy his blessing for marrying his sister. Hey didn't mean he couldn't scare the kid a little, though he didn't feel like going overboard.

"You better not scare that boy to much dear." A women said behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Joey smiled as he turned slightly to put an arm around his wife of six months, Mai. "I wouldn't do that sweetheart."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him making sure that she was warmed enough. Especially with a little one on the way. He didn't really wanted to cause Mai that much stress. Mai smiled at her husband knowing he would do as he says. Her head on his shoulder, rubbing her belly that was barely showing. A part of her still couldn't believe that she is about close to being four months pregnant.

Mokuba parked his car seeing both Joey and Mai standing outside the door waiting for him. He felt honored to know that Joey in a way consider him to be a younger brother. He looked around trying to see if his girlfriend is around.

"She's upstairs waiting for our conversation to end, Mokuba." Joey told the nervous young man in front of him. Mokuba grinned sheepishly at him, he had a feeling the blond knew why he came to ask him.

"Joey, you know that me and Serenity been dating for almost three years already. I made a promise to every one especially to the two of you that I would take care of her. She is my soul and heart , I could have anything in the world but it wouldn't be worth it because she is not at my side. I came here today to ask your permission and blessings to be able to take Serenity's hand in marriage. I know that your guys' father died two years ago. I just felt it would be better to ask you since you will give me the answer and I consider you to be another older brother. I may be old-fashion in that sense but I feel better by honoring this way then doing it behind your back." Mokuba said as he watched the two blondes in front of him exchange looks.

Joey then smiled at him as he replied, "Mokuba, what you said is true and I give my blessing to the both of you. In case you were wondering, I was going to give it to you when you made that speech. Go ahead and ask her. I'll just call her down. Serenity can you come down here, Mokuba is here."

Mokuba blanched as he took the information and processed it.. He shook himself out of it at the sight of his girlfriend. Serenity smiled at him, he felt weak at the knees. God knows that he is lucky to have her in his life. In the background he heard their song that helped them get together in the first place, 'I can't help but falling in love' it seemed fitting for what he was going to do.

Mokuba went towards Serenity as he pulled out a black box that all girls knew usually contained. He dropped to one knee and said, "My angel of my heart, that is what you are to me. Serenity couldn't help but falling in love with you the moment I first saw you. You had me trapped in your spell, I came here today to talk with Joey to ask his permission on an important question. In front of Joey and Mai as witness of what I'm going to do beside god. Serenity Wheeler, will you do the honors and marry me. I promise to cherish you now and forever."

Serenity's soft brown eyes widen with shock as tears came down looking at the engagement ring, it had their birthstones surrounding the diamond. She looked at her boyfriend…no fiancée as she to said "Yes I'll marry you, Mokie!!"

The new engaged couple kissed sealing the deal of the engagement ready to face anything that will come their way and stand by each other.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: well I did it. My first story on this couple. Please Read and Review I would really appreciate that. Bye!**


End file.
